Time Travels
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: The winx save a fairy from the trix and later find out that she is the fairy of time. This fairy offers them the chance to see their future, but is it really what they have forever dreamed of? Rated K plus


**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story. This story will include my OC, Sierra Crystals as the fairy of time who will be saved by the winx and she'll give them the chance to see their future. But the future will be very shocking. This story takes place after Secret of the lost kingdom and before Season 4, so the winx will have enchantix. Now, let's move on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Saving a fairy**

The winx were enjoying their vacation after bringing Domino back to life. Just as they were enjoying a smoothie, they heard a scream coming from the beach. It was already late so no one was at the beach. They looked at each other before running towards the beach.

Once they were there they saw a fairy who was being attacked by the trix. She had long brown hair that reached her waists with yellow streaks at the bottom. Her skin was milky white and she had deep blue eyes. She was an enchantix fairy just like them. Her dress was dark blue with light blue mixed as well. Her fairy outfit had a tube top with a clock in the middle. Her skirt had ruffles in them. She was wearing blue ballet shoes and had blue fingerless gloves. Her wings were a large with blue and pink mixed in them.

"Hey trix! Leave her alone!" Bloom shouted as the girls transformed

"WINX! What are you doing here?" Icy asked as she sent some ice crystals towards them

"Dragon shield!" Bloom said as she blocked the crystals

"Rays of sun!" Stella shouted as she hit the trix

"We have to go!" Icy said as the trix vanished through a portal

"Come on, let's see if she's ok!" Flora said as she transformed back followed by the others and ran towards the fairy who was now unconscious. The fairy had transformed back she was now wearing a dark blue dress that had split skirts after reaching her knees. The dreaa was similar to the one Stella had worn when she had been unconscious in season one. She was wearing silver heels that had a black stone in the middle. A pendent surrounded her neck that had a clock in it. Her hair was flowing behind her and she had bangles in her hands that were blue while some were pink. There was a silver tiara in her head that had different designs in it.

"Who do you think she is?" Musa asked

"By looking at her I think she's a princess" Stella said

"But why were the trix after her?" Aisha asked

"I think I can answer your questions" Tecna said as she looked at the vision created by her phone. She analyzed the fairy and soon she had information on her.

"She is a princess like Stella said, the princess of Times" Tecna said

"Times?" Bloom asked

"Yes, her name is Sierrena Crystals, and she's the fairy of time, she can show us our past and future" Tecna said

"Wow! Let's take her to the resort, I'm sure she'll be able to tell us everything about why the trix are after them" Bloom said and they carried the girl to the resort.

The next day, Sierrena woke up and found the winx staring at her.

"What do you want?" Sierrena asked

"Calm down, Sierrena, were the winx" Stella said and Sierrena grabbed Stella by her dress

"Don't you dare call me that, it's Sierra" Sierrena or Sierra said as she let go of Stella's dress.

"Ok, but would you care to tell us why the trix were after you last night?" Stella asked

"The trix? Well, you see I'm the fairy of time so they wanted me to take them back in time and mess with the past so they could secure their future" Sierra said "But how did I get here?"

"We saved you" Bloom said

"Thank you, I'll make it up to you I don't keep debts so as a reward I'll show you your future" Sierra said

"Thanks for the offer but we know our future" Musa said

"Is that so? Well, tell me what it is like" Sierra said

"It's filled with clothes, clothes and more clothes!" Stella said as Sierra rolled her eyes

"Actually we know were going to be married to our boyfriends and have children with them and have a happy ending" Bloom said

"May I know who your boyfriends are and your names as well?" Sierra asked

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Bloom from Domino, my boyfriend is Sky"

"I'm Stella of Solaria, my boyfriend is BRANDON!"

"I'm Flora from Linphea, my boyfriend is Helia"

"I'm Aisha of Andros, my boyfriend is Nabu"

"I'm Musa of Melody, my boyfriend is Riven"

"And I'm Tecna of Zenith, my boyfriend is Timmy"

"Ahh, you all have lovely relationships, but that is not your future" Sierra said

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"You want to know, come with me and I'll show you" Sierra said as she jumped from the bed. She noticed what she was wearing and sighed with a puff of blue magic, she was wearing a dark purple tee with a v-neck under a black leather jacket. She sported a black miniskirt which was halfway to her knees and knee length black boots with heels. Her hair was flowing behind her.

"So girls, you ready?" Sierra asked as she looked at them

"I guess there's no harm" Musa said and the other's nodded

"Yeah, let's go" Aisha said

"Then follow me" Sierra said as she opened a blue portal and entered through it. The girls looked at each other before following. After entering the portal, they found themselves in a blue place that had many holes in it. There were clocks at random places.

"Where are we?" Stella asked

"This is the gateway to time" Sierra said

"Gateway to time?" Flora asked

"Yes, this is from where you can go to the past, present and future" Sierra said

"Why are there so many holes?" Bloom asked

"The future has many holes, those clocks you see lead to different times while the holes lead to destroyed times" Sierra said

"What do you mean, destroyed times?" Tecna asked

"They no longer exist, the destruction inside it killed it and now there just holes" Sierra said and the girls gulped

:So, who's future do you want to see first?" Sierra asked

"How about going alphabetically?" Stella suggested

"That means…I'm first?" Aisha asked and the others nodded

"Yes, now follow me remember that while time travelling the people there won't be able to see you and you'll pass through objects" Sierra said

"What about animals?" Aisha asked

"Not even animals, I'm an advanced time traveler" Sierra said, "Now follow me" then she walked inside one of those clocks.

**Sierra: Sierrena? Seriously?**

**Angel: I think it's kind of cute?**

**Sierra: It stinks, and it's my name?**

**Angel: Yeah, but don't worry it won't be used again on this story**

**Sierra: What do you mean by in this story? Don't you mean in any story?**

**Angel: Maybe *winks* Hope you like it cause I had fun writing it, the real story will begin from the next chapter! R&R please!**

**Sierra: But if you didn't like it, it's not your fault cause the only thing this story deserves are tomatoes!**

**Angel: TRUE! *starts crying hysterically***


End file.
